Multiplying Like Bunnies
by BlackAndWhiteRabbit
Summary: A collection of short one-shots and drabbles, all about the odd relationship between Leopold Stoch and Kenny McCormick. Bunny! 3: 'If Butters was gonna die, well, then dammit, he had some things to do first.'
1. Blue Wildfire

**Multiplying Like Bunnies**

_So, I love this pairing, very much so, and I wanted to write something for it._

_What started out as one little one-shot idea turned into several little one-shot prompts._

_I'm not sure how many chapters this will have, or how much I will update, but I can tell you that each and every one-shot/drabble in here will be BUNNY, or Butters/Kenny slash. If you do not like boyxboy, Bunny, or South Park in general, than what are you even doing here?_

_Some of these may also be AU, just to warn you, or genderbend._

_If you do like it, however, well, here ya go! Hope you enjoy the first on the list! It was inspired by the most recent episode. DAMN. Butters can be deadly when he wants to be. xD_

**_Name: Blue Wildfire_**

**_Warning: Perverted thoughts, odd fetishes, angry Butters...nothing new for South Park._**

**_Summary: Butters could be pretty damn badass when he wanted to be. And Kenny loved it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park...if I did...well, it probably wouldn't be any weirder than it already is, actually. xD_**

**_Although you don't have to, reviews will be loved!_**

* * *

Kenny loved it when Butters got mad.

It may have been a weird fetish, but, hey, Cartman had a fetish for cat costumes, so Kenny had the damn right to lust over whatever he wanted.

Besides, it wasn't exactly lust, more like…admiration.

Like how the small, barely intimidating boy had somehow managed to chew out the school's biggest asshole and his personal tormentor, Eric Cartman, earlier that day.

To tell the truth Kenny had no idea what Cartman had done, but, then again, what _hadn't_ he done? It was simply entertaining to watch anyone take the fatass down a peg.

Even more so, to Kenny, when it was Butters, because, well, Butters didn't _do_ things like that.

But when he did it was unbelievably sexy.

It might have been the way his fists clenched in angry little balls at his sides, the way he tried to stand up straighter, almost like an animal trying to look twice its size in order to scare off a predator, the way the sweat glistened on his forehead as he shouted, enunciating each word with a deadly emphasis, even though no one in their right mind would fear Butters.

It might have been the way his innocent, baby blue eyes sparked into a fire, one that threatened to burn anything into its path up.

It took Kenny's breath away.

Even when it was him on the receiving end of such anger, it was still beautiful. In fact, Kenny almost liked it more when he was the one being shouted at.

It gave him more of an excuse to stare at the shorter boy, until, finally, Butters would snap "Were you even listening to me, Ken?"

And Kenny would answer truthfully. "No."

Then it started all over again.

Kenny couldn't be happier.


	2. Small Favors

**Multiplying Like Bunnies**

_Oh, look, another update! :D_

_I usually don't update this fast(or this long), but I had some time on my hands and an idea THAT WOULDN'T STOP BUGGING ME, so here you go._

_Also, I'd like to thank UndoneChaos for his/her review! it made me very happy to know someone is reading this ;u; Thank you!_

_And by the way, if you have any random ideas/prompts, give me them! I might not use them, but then again they might spark an idea._

_Anyways, I should shut up now and let you read._

**_Name: Small Favors_**

**_Warning: Lots of cursing. LOTS. But once again, that's normal for South Park. Also, this is more like preslash._**

**_Summary: Kenny doesn't do pity. He hates it more than anything. Favors, however, he can do. More or less._**

**_Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own South Park._**

**_Though you don't have to, reviews would be much appreciated and push me to write more faster :)_**

* * *

It was a cold winter day-no, scratch that, it was like Jack Frost himself had made sweet love with Susie Snowflake, and this day just happened to be their cold-as-a-witch's-titty devil spawn of a child.

Kenny snorted at that thought as he made his (slow) way through the ridiculous amounts of snow. Goddamn mountains. Why couldn't they have lived somewhere warmer, like, say, Florida?

Actually, there was probably a more appropriate question; Why wasn't he inside? Surely he would be fine there, with a secure, comfortably warm house filled with loving family that cared about his well-being?

Oh yeah. He didn't have that either.

To be precise, the reason Kenny McCormick was wandering outside, without any protection from the harsh winds except a stained white t-shirt, was his father. The jackass had come home drunk, and his wife hadn't liked that. Of course, what followed was one of their destructive, harsh fights, the kind that the children of the McCormick household usually hid in their rooms for.

Kenny would have done that, if it weren't for the fact that there was a hole the size of a hippopotamus in the wall of his room. His asshole brother sure as hell had locked the door, and Kenny was too nice to go barging into his sister's room-she barely had enough room as it was.

So he walked. At least, while he was walking, he was getting the blood flowing in his veins. He would probably still die, seeing as the only thing he was wearing was a t-shirt and rugged jeans (his beloved parka, which had been soaked due to a prank from his 'friends', was still drying off), but at least he wouldn't die sitting alone in his rat's nest room while his parents argued just outside the door.

Besides, he wouldn't want Karen to see his dead body.

He was thankful for one thing, though. The fact that, in this weather, no one would be outside to see him. Or pity him. It was one small blessing in a whole heap of shit.

No one but him would be stupid enough, anyways. And he was sure that, even in this town, no one would be cruel enough to let their family go out and possibly kill themselves.

"Kenny?"

Except, for, apparently, the fucking Stotches.

"Kenny? Is that you?" The unmistakable voice, high-pitched with a slight southern twang, repeated. Kenny stopped, knowing he couldn't run away or deny it was him. He didn't turn around though. Hopefully the other blonde would get the message and leave him alone.

But Kenny had forgotten who he was dealing with.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" Butters said, somehow cheerful despite the blizzard raging around them. The shorter boy had, despite what Kenny was wishing with all his might, approached him and started to engage in _small talk._ He was either brave, or really, really stupid. Seeing as this was Butters, it was obviously the latter.

"I'm taking a scenic walk." Kenny muttered sarcastically. "Because it's just fucking sunshine and rainbows today."

Butters frowned."Well ya don't have to be a sourpuss, Ken. I was just askin'." His annoying-ass smile returned quickly enough, however. "Well, I'm out getting some coffee for my dad. I, uh, I got him the wrong type yesterday and so he got real mad at me and told me that, I'd be grounded if I didn't go get him the right type right now." He held up a small plastic bag, as if he really had to verify his story. Kenny could believe it. Butters's dad was a special brand of asshole.

Butters waited for Kenny to speak, but, when the taller boy didn't, he continued cautiously "Um, Ken, where's your parka?"

The taller blonde sighed, knowing the other had probably wanted to bring it up for a while, but hadn't had the courage to. "Remember those water balloons Cartman brought on the bus today?" Butters nodded, scowling. Kenny knew he had been one of the victims too. "Well, yeah." Kenny finished lamely, and Butters gasped. "B-But you're gonna freeze!"

Kenny almost found it funny how shocked the boy was about this. His bitter laugh, however, was cut short as something was thrown into his hands.

He looked down, slowly, to see Butter's dark blue overcoat balled up in his hands. "What the hell?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Kenny angrily pushed the coat back into the other's chest, a little too roughly. "I don't need your pity." He muttered, glaring down at the ground.

Butters only smiled, not disturbed at all by Kenny's anger. "I'm not pitying you, Ken." He said, as if he was shocked that Kenny even suggested such a thing. "It's just that I hate that coat." He made a face as he looked at it. "It's so itchy, and old. Dad makes me wear it 'cause it was a gift, from my Grandpa, but it would be great if you could take it. Then maybe my Dad wouldn't ground me, if I, um, told him I lent it to a friend."

The smaller boy pushed the coat back into Kenny's hands, and, before Kenny could rebuke him again, gave a hasty "Bye Ken!" and raced away.

Kenny glared at the blue object in his hands for a moment, before, deciding finally, pity or not, it would keep him from dying one more night. And he needed some time away from Hell. Besides, he wasn't rude enough to just leave it there after Butters had given it to him.

He ran his chapped fingers over the cloth. It was the softest thing he'd ever felt.

Kenny hesitated for a moment more before slipping it on and taking in a deep breath, recognizing the scent of strawberries and hand sanitizer. It was a strange, but somehow soothing smell.

He turned and began to make his way back to the house. Perhaps his parents were done battling it out. And maybe his parka was dry now.

But he wouldn't return the coat. He was doing Butters a favor anyways.


	3. The Bucket List

**Multiplying Like Bunnies**

_Sorry for not updating for so long, but I kinda lost my muse for Bunny. Like I said at the beginning, this story has no set update time...I just update when I get ideas. ^^ Still, I apologize for taking so long to get an idea. OTL_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys make me feel so happy... ;u;_

**_Name: The Bucket List_**

**_Warning: Just some cursing._**

**_Summary: If Butters was gonna die, well, then dammit, he had some things to do first._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, Pip wouldn't have died. But I don't. And he's dead. So there._**

**_Though you don't have to, reviews would be most appreciated. :)_**

* * *

"I have _what_!?"

Cartman nodded, looking gravely serious (and yet trying to hold in snickers at the same time). "There is no doubt about it, Butters. You have faggotritis. You're probably near death right now and you don't even realize it."

"O-Oh no! W-What do I do?" Said blonde cried, looking stricken. Cartman sighed melodramactically. "The only thing you _can_ do, Butters, is wait. No doctor will be able to help you now, this late. You probably only have about a day left as it is."

"B-But I..." Butters began to protest, but decided against it. "I don't want to to die...but if I am, then I got some stuff I gotta do first!" He ended this statement by suddenly hugging Cartman. "T-Thanks, Eric. You've always been a good friend to me. I'm gonna miss you." Cartman only rolled his eyes, prying the smaller boy off of him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go do what you need to do already. You don't have much time left."

Butters nodded enthusiastically, turning and running off to who-knows-where. Once he was gone, Cartman finally lost his composure, and his barking laugh rang out quite loudly.

Honestly, you'd think that at age 15 Butters would be just a _little_ less gullible.

* * *

"Hmm...what do I do first? But I don't even know how much time I have left! What if I can't do everything? Oh, that's stupid, of course I won't be able to do everything! But what if I'm about to die right now!? Aw, gee, I really hope my parents aren't gonna ground me for this..."

Butters, as you can see, was panicking.

He glanced down at the paper in his hand, glad for once that he'd planned ahead. Yup, that's right, Butters Stotch had a freaking _bucket list._

Number 6, '_Tell Cartman that you appreciate all he'd done for you.'_ was already crossed off. Although most of what Cartman had 'done for him' was negative, Butters wasn't one to hold grudges, and besides, _some_ of those 'favors' were helpful.

Like, two.

But, other than that, the list was unmarked, and Butters had no idea how he was going to do it all, if any.

He decided he'd do the ones that were the most feasible. That meant "go to Europe" and "fly an airplane" were out.

Actually, that meant almost all of them were out, for either time, money, or legal reasons. Or all three.

The only two 'feasible' ones left were...

a: Defy Mom + Dad

or

b: Kiss Kenny McCormick

.

.

And since Butters could actually do the first one _by_ doing the second one, it meant he really only had one option.

_Kiss Kenny McCormick._

Yes, Butters had a one-sided crush on Kenny. It had started sometime during eight grade, and only grew from there despite Butters's fruitless attempts to squash it.

It was sort of like a celebrity crush, if the celebrity was one of your closest friends and he was so nice to you even when he wasn't trying and-

Okay, so maybe it _wasn't_ like a celebrity crush. But it felt like it in the way that Butters knew he could never have Kenny.

And yet, now the chance to finally _do_ something about it was staring him right in the face, and _gosh darn it_ he _wasn't_ going to die without at least doing this.

With that fatalist thought in mind, he set off through the snow to find a certain orange-hooded boy and die in peace.

* * *

"Stupid snow," Kenny muttered, kicking at said precipitation as he walked. "Making me walk to work."

He really shouldn't have been complaining, seeing as this happened almost every day, but it wasn't like there was anything else to do. it was his daily routine during winter break; wake up, walk to work because the fucking car is snowed in, hang out with the gang, do some stupid shit, run into Butters-_wait._

That last one _usually_ didn't happen.

At least not as literally as this.

"Ah! Sorry Butters, I didn't see you there..." he said bashfully, reaching a hand down to help the other boy up.

He didn't take it.

"Uh, Butters? You ok? Look, dude, I didn't really hurt you, did I-"

He didn't get to finish his question before Butters grabbed him by his collar, pulled him down and pressed his lips firmly onto Kenny's.

.

.

.

And then, just as quickly he pulled away, face flushed and mouth curved into a scared yet satisfied smile.

Kenny had absolutely _no idea_ what just happened, other than _Butters just fucking kissed him._

_._

_And he kinda liked it._

"...Butters..." he began to ask '_why did you do that?'_ but instead the words that came out were "What are you _doing?_"

The smaller blonde was now lying down in the snow, arms spread wide as if to make a snow angel, only unmoving. There was an eerily serene smile on his face as he answered. "Well, I'm waitin' to die, Ken."

Kenny blinked. And blinked again. "...huh!?"

Butters cracked one blue eye open to look at Kenny. "Yup. Cartman told me. I-uh-I have faggotritis, but we didn't realize it 'till nowm so I'm gonna die soon. And I, uh, had some things I wanted to do first..."

"...and kissing _me_ was one of them?" Kenny said, reaching up to touch his lips gently. Said lips were quickly curving into a grin. _That asshole._

Butters's face turned red, and he gave a tiny nod. "I-I'm real sorry, Ken, but I..wanted to do that, before I, um, died."

"Butters," Kenny sighed, chuckling. "Faggotritis isn't a real disease. Cartman made it up."

At this both of Butters's eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly. "It isn't!? I'm not gonna die!?"

Kenny shook his head. "Nope."

"O-oh...oh _hamburgers_...I'm sorry, Ken, I-I um, oh shit.." If Butters's face hadn't been red before, then it sure was now. Kenny simply smirked. "I never said I didn't like it."

Before Butters could comprehend the meaning of that sentence, Kenny pushed himself up off his knees. "I, er, gotta get to work, but, maybe I'll..see you later?" He winked, and walked past the dumbstruck boy still sitting on the snowy ground.

Butters sat there for a few moments more, processing what just happened, before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and a pencil from his coat pocket. He crossed off the two things he had just done from the list, and then, after a moment of thinking, added a new one.

'_Get revenge on Cartman.'_

.

.

Maybe he could even get Kenny to help him.


End file.
